


Itsy Bitsy

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Travel</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Thanks to Sevfan for her assistance!</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Travel
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan for her assistance!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Itsy Bitsy

~

“How about these?” 

Severus choked. “They’re red.”

“You look great in red.” Harry turned the Speedos over in his hands.

Severus scowled. “If you think I’m wearing that publicly--”

“Oh no.” Harry grinned. “These are for my private viewing. Our villa has a pool.”

“I prefer the ocean.” 

“Okay. It’s an island, there are beaches.” 

Eyeing the Speedos, Severus smirked. “Fine. I will if _you_ wear these.” He held up green Speedos. 

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

As he went to pay for their purchases, however, Harry chuckled quietly. Now clearly wasn’t the time to tell Severus all the beaches were nude.

~


End file.
